


Stir-Crazy

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is going a little stir-crazy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir-Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Unrequited love is always fun to write. Does that make me a bad person? Told in 2nd person Eliot POV.

No cons to pass the time lead to all sorts of shenanigans. You know this. But it still doesn't explain why you're watching them banter back and forth like a dysfunctional old married couple. Hardison is so obviously in love with Parker, while Parker is so obviously whatever-she-is. There are moments when she gets it. When she knows how he feels and she may (possibly) feel some of the same. And then are other moments when her brain has gone off to have its own little party, leaving the rest of her floundering like a fish out of water.

Now is one of those _other_ times. Because Hardison is throwing that sweet, soft smile at her like he likes to do. Parker, though, is poking him in the side instead, badgering him with the same phrase over and over again.

"…You're gonna poke yer eye out yer gonna poke yereyeout yergonnapokeyereyeout…!"

You would rip her tongue out if you didn't love her so much. See, she's damaged in some permanent way that Hardison can't fix no matter how hard he tries. And you want to tell him to give up, to move on. Hell, you shouldn't even _care_. That's the real bitch of it. You aren't supposed to care whether or not the kid is happy. But you do. And to make matters worse? You find yourself wanting to fix _him_.

Jesus!

Nate better find another client awful damn quick...


End file.
